Luck and Water
by lovewriting22
Summary: A bit after the Titans East indecent (episode) 2 new girls come join the Titans East family and bring a few surprises with them along the way. SpeedyXOC AqualadXOC minor RobinXStarfire CyborgXBumbleBee and more to come.


Cyborg hummed to himself as he glanced at the other 2 members in the T-Car with him. A red-head beside him, and a blonde in the back seat.

One was a flaming red-head with sun-kissed skin and bright red eyes, a confident grin on her ruby lips. The bottom part of her outfit consisted of red leggings, black flats, a knee-high skirt that resembled a royal flush (Ace, Jack, King, Queen, and 10 cards in Hearts). While the top part was a white button down shirt, a red vest over the shirt (the kind poker dealers wear), a black tie, a charm bracelet, dice earrings, and a black fedora that had a variety of symbols on it.

This girl was Chance, older sister to the villainess Jinx, but she (Chance) was a good guy. Her powers consisted of effecting people's' luck (both good** and** bad) and emotions with the help of her charm bracelet and hat. Chance was stubborn, cocky, over powering, protective, aaaand...Well, a bit head strong in her situations...But that's where the other girl came in.

The other girl had blonde hair with ranging blue highlights, light purple-blue rimmed eyes (her eyes are basically blank besides this purple-blue edging around them (imagine Hinata Hyuga's eyes but with a purple-blue rim around her iris)), and a small blush on her pale skin. The top part of her outfit consisted of a light blue-going navy blue t-shirt that was a large V-neck and hung over her shoulders and past her hands by a few inches, a fishnet shirt underneath that. Her "pants" were just the rest of the full body swimming suit that she had under all her other clothing, and then she also wore dark grey rubber flats.

Her name was Lily, a close friend of Chance's who had the ability to breath under water (they (Chance and Lily) didn't explain that), communicate with animals and underwater plant life (they didn't explain that), and had razor sharp instincts besides sight (they didn't explain that either)...The only problem was, that she was just too shy to show off her powers. Lily was quiet alot, choosing to let Chance block her and help her a lot, and she was most relaxed near the water. One of the reasons why the towers were a great place for her.

The 2 girls had been found by Starfire after finding them stopping a bank robber with their powers and, after about a week, they had been assigned to Titans East...Which was kind of bad since he had grown to think of the 2 girls as part of his family, both his little sisters in a way.

"Don't worry Sparky, when you want me to beat you on your own video games just call me. I'll happily do it." Chance said in her regular teasing tone, the grin still on her face.

"I'm sure you will." Cyborg grumbled a bit before smirking at Chance's laugh, he had found that she actually wasn't all that much like Jinx...Even if people did make the accusation a lot.

"Chance, don't tease Cyborg too much, okay?" Lily whispered, gripping onto the back of Chance's seat. Lily was basically Chance's reminder to always be good and not to tease people...She was also the person who "saw" people's emotions, which Chance was bad at. A prime example of this was when on the first day of being with the Titans Lily had asked if Robin and Starfire were dating, while on the other hand Chance didn't even see the connection.

"_Fiiiiiine_!...But only for know." Chance stated with a huff before crossing her arms and staring out the window, Cyborg smiled at a happy Lily.

"Thanks Bubbles." Cyborg said to the quiet girl, who smiled a bit more at her regular nick name.

"We'll be at the tower in a half an hour, you 2 can take a nap if ya want." Cyborg offered to the 2 girls, he chuckled when he saw Chance was playing on her video game device (looks like a PSP) while Lily fell asleep.

* * *

_Lily's Dream_

Lily gasped as she watched the lion nip at her, it's teeth barely missing her skin.

"Help me! Somebody! Help me!" Lily yelled as she ran away from the loose beast, which followed her no matter what.

"Hang on!" a voice yelled before a beam of pink shot out from the carnival tent's entrance and hit the lion, who suddenly stopped and fell on it's face. Lily took that as a sign to run to where the beam came from, it was either that or stick around with the lion. Inside the entrance was a red-headed girl, her eyes looking at Lily's torn carnival uniform.

"You okay kid? That lion was after you like you were fish or somethin'." the red-head asked Lily, who nervously looked around.

"I...Uh...Well..Um...I-I sort of...Am a fish...Or something." Lily uncomfortably said, telling the truth was the least she could do for the girl who saved her life.

"Oh? How?" the red-head asked Lily, curiosity was filling the red-head's eyes. To respond Lily didn't speak, but instead she lifted up her hair to show gills behind her ears, and folded her jeans up to show gills running from her ankles to knees.

"*whistle* Wow! I've never seen something like that before!" the red-head exclaimed, before noticing how Lily shifted her stance. Lily was nervous, she had never shown her gills to people after the 1st time people saw them, and it wasn't pretty.

"If you worried about me calling the police or animal control you can relax, trust me, I have more concern about you not turning me in. You saw my powers." the red-head stated with a grin, which Lily blinked at.

"I'm Chance by the way *holds out hand* nice ta meet cha." the red-head, Chance, chimed happily with a grin. Lily blinked at the out reached hand before thinly smiling and shaking it.

"I-I'm Lily." the shy girl managed to say through her smile, she finally had a friend.

* * *

**Reality**

Lily blinked as the sun disrupted her sleep, before gasping softly at the sight of a blue and silver tower; her and Chance's new home.

"Pretty cool huh?" Cyborg asked Chance, Lily figured that they thought she was still asleep.

"It's beautiful. Lily will love the water probably, you said it was mostly surrounded by salt water right?" Chance asked Cyborg, who nodded his head.

"Yeah *smiles a bit* You don't need to be so careful with Lily, she's a big girl ya know, she can take care of herself." Cyborg reminded Chance, who scoffed at the idea.

"Lily, wake up, we're home." Chance stated without looking back at the suppose-to-be-sleeping girl, who pretended to wake up just that.

"*yawn* W-We're here?" Lily asked while rubbing her eyes a bit, Chance smiled at her through the rear view mirror.

"Our new home kid, our new home." Chance whispered to Lily, who smiled brightly at the tower.

* * *

**Inside**

Cyborg watched as Chance and Lily each got 2 grey duffle bags from the T-Car's trunk, before the 2 turned to Cyborg, Chance in front of Lily.

"Let's meet your new team then." Cyborg stated before walking into the tower, Chance and Lily behind him.

"Chance, what if they don't...You know...Accept us?" Lily whispered to Chance, who looked at Lily over her shoulder.

"Then too bad for them!" Chance chimed happily, before she and Lily watched their surroundings and took everything in.

* * *

The 2 were lead into an open room with a pool, a large screen, and a circular table. At the table was 2 small boys in white and red along with a girl in yellow and black, who smiled at Cyborg.

"Hey Sparky, *sees Chance and Lily* these the 2 new members?" the girl in yellow and black asked as she walked towards Cyborg, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, this is Chance and Lily. Guys this is Bumble Bee, leader of Titans East." Cyborg introduced the girl in black and yellow, who smiled at her 2 new team mates.

"Nice ta meet you." Bumble Bee stated as she shook Chance's hand, Chance nodded her head in agreement.

"You too, hope we can be friends. *Nods to Lily, who's clutching onto Chance's sleeve* That's Lily, sorry if she's a bit shy." Chance stated, Bumble Bee just shook this off.

"It's cool, but hey, it's time for you guys to meet the rest of the team *turns around* Mas! Menos!" Bumble Bee called out, before a streak of white and red flew over to the group. Now Chance and Lily saw the 2 small boys, Mas and Menos.

"This is Mas and Menos, they go really fast and only speak Spanish." Bumble Bee stated before Mas and Menos started to speak in spanish to Chance and Lily, Chance had a blink expression on her face while Lily listened.

"Hola, me llamo Lily." Lily whispered to Mas y Menos, who grinned at her before zooming off back to their game. Chance glanced a bit at Lily.

"I'm _so_ glad you know Spanish." Chance told Lily, who giggled a bit before 2 new boys stepped into the room. One was a red-head that looked fairly similar to Robin, while the other had black hair and was dressed in a black and blue body suit.

"Glad you 2 could join the party!" Bumble Bee said to the 2 boys, who walked in and eyed Chance and Lily suspiciously.

"These are *points to Chance* Chance and *points to Lily* Lily, our new team mates. Lily, Chance, these 2 are Speedy and Aqualad." Bumble Bee introduced everyone, Chance nodded to the 2 boys while Lily just stuck to Chance's side.

"Hey B, I need to talk to you *sees Lily staring at him* in private." Cyborg said to Bumble Bee, who slowly nodded her head before walking out of the room and into the hallways.

"So...How strong are you 2?" Speedy asked after a small silence, Chance smirked a bit.

"That's for you to find out." Chance stated, Speedy honestly couldn't help but smirk at this a bit.

* * *

"So, what's wrong Sparky? Finally gonna ask me out on a date?" Bumble Bee asked the robot man, who blushed a bit yet stayed focus.

"No...I...I need to tell you about Chance and Lily." Cyborg began, before pausing as Bumble Bee leaned against the wall.

"What about them? They seem pretty normal to me." Bumble Bee stated, her eyes staring at Cyborg for his answers.

"They may _seem_ that way, but trust me, they are far from normal. Chance is Jinx's older sister *Bumble Bee's eyes widen Yeah, I know, none of use thought that Jinx had a sister...But she's the real deal. She affected people's luck, both good and bad, along with their emotions...I couldn't found out much, but her bracelet and hat have something to do with her powers." Cyborg told Bumble Bee, who blinked a bit before glancing at the door that they came out of.

"And Lily.." Bumble Bee left her sentence open for Cyborg to fill.

"As you can guess Lily doesn't talk much. Seems like Chance shields her alot, I have yet to see the 2 apart...Lily has water controlling powers, can talk to both water animals and plants, then she seems to...Notice things more." Cyborg found a more difficult time explaining all of this, Bumble Bee quirked an eyebrow.

"Noticing things like what?" Bumble Bee questioned a bit more, Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck.

"Weeeell...She sees people's connections I think. She saw how Robin and Starfire were in just a short amount of time...Also her senses are, well, a bit heightened it seems." Cyborg explained the best he could, Bumble Bee nodded her head a bit.

"Any thing else about them?" Bumble Bee asked, this wasn't much to go on really.

"Chance is protective of Lily, like a mother bear with her cub. Chance purposely pushes Lily back from a fight so Lily doesn't get hurt. They don't talk much about their pasts...And Lily is scared of cats, especially ones like tigers and lions." Cyborg stated, before suddenly a door opened up.

"You guys may wanna come along, I'm gonna wipe the floor with hot head over here." Chance stated as she pointed to Speedy, who was glaring at her.

Lily was clutching onto Chance's sleeve as she watched Cyborg and Bumble Bee's reactions. Aqualad, Mas, and Menos were behind the 2 red heads. Mas and Menos both had bowls of popcorn in their hands while Aqualad had a video camera.

"Think again Toots, you're going down." Speedy replied in a sharp voice, his glare pointed directly at Chance, who really didn't seem to care about it.

"Now this is a real initiation!" Cyborg exclaimed, remembering his initiation to both the Teen Titans and the Hive.

"Let's go then party people!" Chance exclaimed before Bumble Bee lead the group to the training room.

* * *

**Training Room**

Chance and Lily looked around the room a bit. The training room had dark blue walls, grey floors, and mirrors lining one side of the room. Mas y Menos laid down a training mat as the others sat down on the work out benches that were pressed against the walls to give Chance and Speedy more room. With a final pat on the back Lily quickly went over to the benches and sat beside Cyborg.

Chance smiled a bit at her best friend (Lily for those of you who don't know) before focusing on Speedy, who was already putting arrows into his bow.

"Ready Toots?" Speedy asked as he started to raise his arrows, a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me Toots, hot head." Chance responded before Speedy shot his arrows.

Chance made no attempts to move, yet everyone watched as her eyes flashed a pink color, the same color that wrapped around the arrows before they flew past Chance's head.

"Like I said, she affects people's luck." Cyborg whispered to Bumble Bee, who stared wide-eyed as Chance calmly walked towards arrow-shooting Speedy.

Speedy growled as Chance slapped his arrows to the side with her pink glowing hand now, her eyes back to their regular color as she smirked at him.

"What did you say about me going down hot head?" Chance asked in a teasing manner before her eyes suddenly grew a bright neon green as she ducked under Speedy's newest attack of arrows. Chance didn't waste any time after this as she kicked Speedy's feet from under him and took his bow all in about 10 seconds.

With a simple toss the bow ended up on the other end of the training room before Chance pinned Speedy to the ground, her knees on both sides of his waist while her hands held his wrists over his head. Aqualad laughed a bit as he steadied the video camera on a tripod while everyone else clapped and cheered for Chance's win.

"You got lucky Toots." Speedy growled as he tried to contain his blush, _never_ had a girl pinned him down like this, Robin once, but never a girl...Yet this close he noticed things about her. Her eyes had small specks of pink in them, her breath was warm and hot against his skin, and her hair had a thin air of strawberries and peaches.

"My luck is one of the great things about me Hot Head." Chance whispered in a playful manner, her eyes and lips grinning down at him like a Cheshire cat.

"REMATCH!" Speedy yelled as Chance got off of him, the girl only smiled a bit at this.

"Let's go then Hot Head." Chance stated as she tossed Speedy his bow, the archer glared a bit at her before putting his arrows back in.

**15 Rematches Later**

Chance waved to the group as they left, Speedy was catching his breath as he leaned against the wall. After about the 3rd rematch Chance got bored of just using her powers and threw in some actual hand-to-hand combat...Yeah, didn't really help Speedy all that much.

"Re *pant* match." Speedy panted as he slumped a bit, his blush a bit more noticeable than before.

"You don't need a rematch Hot Head, you need a break, you look like you're gonna faint." Chance stated as she sat beside Speedy, her eyes examining him it seems. Most boys would be smart enough not to have 3 rematches against her, let alone 15!...Yet, there was something admirable about that.

"I-I d-don't need you ta-ta tell me what I can an-and can't do." Speedy stated as he tried to get up, only for Chance to sling his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on, we better get you to your room before you sleep on the benches over there." Chance said as she helped the tired Speedy out of the room, Speedy tried to argue but Chance didn't pay any attention to this.


End file.
